Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle cushion component.
Background Art
For example, a vehicle door is provided with a door trim as a liner covering the cabin interior side thereof. The door trim is disposed so as to further cover the cabin interior side of an opposing member (e.g., an inner panel) provided on the cabin interior side of the door, and forms a space with a certain thickness between the opposing member and itself (see the Patent Document 1). However, the presence of this space poses the problem that the door trim may be dented and deformed when a knee of the driver in the cabin is pressed thereagainst. Accordingly, the door trim is provided with a boss (projecting portion) projecting toward the opposing member side and having a distal end coming into contact with the opposing member, thereby preventing the door trim from being dented.